mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith Sorel
Lilith Sorel '''(b. October 10th, 1996) is a Pureblood witch. She was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between 2007 - 2014 in Ravenclaw House. ''NOTE: The following information may not be used IC (In-Character) unless learnt. Always check first and IM before you mention/use anything in RP. '' Biography Lilith was the accidental baby of her family, a whole decade younger than her brother. Their parents did they best they could as Lilith got older and sent her to Hogwarts when the time came. She didn't have time for love affairs and probably missed quite a few connections that could have made her just a bit happier. With a brand new leather briefcase, she went from graduation to seeking a place within the Ministry of Magic. She spends most of her time happily working her days away. Most of her suitors have come and gone due to her long hours at work that she prefers over domestic bliss. Sometimes she takes a break to visit her brother's family at Sorel Farm. Watching her niece grow and thrive has been her greatest source of happiness outside of her career. Because of her marriage to her work, Lilith has missed out on a few romantic relationships and hasn't gotten a new pet since her school rat passed away years ago. She currently lives in a small flat in central London among the muggles masquerading as a muggle Accountant. In her own opinion, it's provided her with a good medium to keep a check on the pulse of both worlds. Life at Hogwarts Lilith had an easy time adjusting to student life, but not such an easy time adjusting to the social structure of private school. She participated in Dueling Club, Debate Club, and school politics as soon as she had a grasp on the basics of magic. She earned the nickname "Silvertongue" for winning the school debate competition in her older years. She was a Ravenclaw Prefect for her 5th and 6th year. Then she became Head Girl in her 7th year. Most of her friends were made through sharing her impeccable notetaking skills, especially around exams. She befriended the school Librarian through her years at Hogwarts who always seemed to know her better than she knew herself. She had a white pet rat named Abernathy. '''O.W.L.s *Charms - E *Transfiguration - E *Potions - A *Divination - A *DADA - E *Care of Magical Creatures - E *Herbology - E *History of Magic - A *Astronomy - A N.E.W.T.s *Charms - E *Transfiguration - E *DADA - E *Herbology - E *Care of Magical Creatures - E Life after Hogwarts Lilith went immediately to the Ministry of Magic after graduation. She showed up with her leather briefcase in hand and applied under the subdivision of Misinformation and worked there for many years. She applied for the head of the whole Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures which she failed to get. However she was promoted to Head of Beast Division April 5, 2026 by Minister H. J. Fischer. Personality Relationships Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Ravenclaws Category:Hogwarts Category:Sorel